


Say It Again

by Orangevinyl



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Set during and after episode 1, i fell in love with these two in the first episode, no beta we die like men, sk8er bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangevinyl/pseuds/Orangevinyl
Summary: The proximity to the slightly taller boy makes his thoughts jumble up and his brain turns to a pulp. So Reki reverts back to his normal speech, only his voice is a lot quieter now and he is unable to meet Langa’s piercing gaze. “You looked really cool.”Langa is speechless, and takes a few seconds to answer. “Say it again.”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love this anime oh my god aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh  
> Langa is adorable and Reki is a sweet cinnamon sunshine. This is also set during ep 1, I’m sorry I basically retold events but it might be useful in the future if I want to write more.
> 
> This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written and posted, so I apologise for any mistakes and I will try to do better in the future. It is also really late at night...
> 
> Well, without further ado, enjoy reading and don’t be afraid of leaving a comment at the end!

It’s insanity, letting Langa skate after only having been on a board a handful of times. Yet Reki can’t stop him. The fierceness in Langa’s icy eyes when he said that he would skate in Reki’s place sent shivers down the red-head’s spine, so he let him go.

It’s a wobbly start for Langa; he resorts to pushing himself forward with his hands! But once he gains some momentum he’s off, and wow is he amazing. Reki wonders how this boy could be so good at skateboarding, until Cherry Blossom tells him.

“He is likely experienced in snowboarding.” 

After Cherry explained some more, everything made total sense. Reki had noticed the way Langa stood differently on the board, and he has to admit it was pretty obvious the moment he taped his feet to the actual piece of wood. Of course! Reki thinks, snowboarders have their board attached to their feet. With a new perspective in mind, Reki can’t help but admire the other boy. He offered to be in one of the most dangerous races in Japan without even blinking. Reki doesn’t quite understand why, but when he thinks about Langa on his board, sailing through the course like he’d been doing it for years, his heart speeds up just a bit more.

Reki and Cherry reach the last stage of the race just as Shadow makes his way through the threshold, Langa not far behind. There isn’t much distance between the two, but it would take a miracle for Langa to surpass Shadow. Luckily, he manages to pull one off.

In an instant, the boy diverts from the main course and slides down an unstable scaffolding (that miraculously held his weight) and falls, carefully landing on the next piece of metal. Reki doesn’t have time to think about that, though, as he notices Shadow reach into his pocket, likely for the same objects that caused Reki to fall off his board and injure himself only a few days before. 

“Look out, Langa!” Reki shouts just as Langa soars off the shaky wooden ramp. Langa, though is one step ahead, and flips mid-air with the board away from the small poppers exploding in the air. He shielded the board, Reki thinks and stares in awe. And in that moment, time seems to stop as Reki sees white snowflakes surrounding the blue-haired boy, framing him. Reki’s heart accelerates as if he was the one putting his life in danger, but there’s no need to worry. Actually, Reki thinks that worry what caused his heart to act like that, but rather something deeper. 

He heads to the finish line, noticing Langa taking the tape off of his shoes and the board after he beat Shadow, and grabs him by the collar. He wants to feel angry at the other boy, but the only emotions flowing through him are sheer pride and a little bit of adoration.

“You’re awesome!” He shouts, and sparkles could be seen floating around the boy’s head. “How did you do that? That was insane! And why didn’t you tell me that you used to snowboard?”

“How did you know?” Langa asks, still shaken by Reki’s reaction. His heart is also pumping extra-fast, maybe not just from the adrenaline of the race.

“Well, it was totally obvious from the... stance, you had, and the... feet...” Reki tried to play it off as something he figured it out on his own, but he couldn’t remember anything Cherry said earlier. The proximity to the slightly taller boy makes his thoughts jumble up and his brain turns to a pulp. So Reki reverts back to his normal speech, only his voice is a lot quieter now and he is unable to meet Langa’s piercing gaze. “You looked really cool.”

Langa is speechless, and takes a few seconds to answer. “Say it again.”

“What?” Reki looks back up. He can feel his blood rush to his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“Say it again.”

“You looked cool.”

“Again.”

“You’re really cool!” Reki shouts, bringing some of the other spectators’ attention on them. He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks turn even redder than before. They spend a few seconds in a comfortable silence, before Reki breaks it. “Why did you make me repeat it?”

“Because...” now it’s Langa’s turn to blush and look away. “It doesn’t matter. We should probably head back.”

Without waiting for Reki’s response, Langa heads the way back to where they left the motorbike. He was almost going to admit it, that he liked hearing compliments from Reki, but it wasn’t quite time yet. They barely know each other, and it would just make things awkward.

Reki stands there, dumbfounded, before picking up the battered board off the ground and jogging to catch up with Langa, immediately giving him an animated recount of the race.

Skateboarding is fun, Langa thinks and ducks, as Reki almost hits him in the face when he recreates one of the taller boy’s moves. Langa never would’ve though that his passion for extreme sports could be revived, but it had only taken an over-excited red-head boy to re-ignite the fire within him. He looks to the shorter boy on his left and smiles. I could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into a series? It’s too early to tell for now so I might depending on where the anime goes and if I feel motivated. But for now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
